


A True Hero

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Tony has a moment and needs to be reminded that he is still a hero.





	A True Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request from my tumblr: Uplifting Disney Quotes: 9. ‘A true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart.’-Hercules
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, the writers, producers, and directors of the films. I am simply borrowing them for this Fanfic.
> 
> A/N: Y/N-Your Name (I apologize that it’s kind of short.)
> 
> Warning(s): Mentions of being a failure. Tony has a breakdown.

Happy sat beside you on the bench. You were helping him out with the issues he was having with his tablet. Happy was attempting to listen to you very carefully but he was also distracted. Tony was about ten feet away “attacking” a punching bag. “Happy?” You asked softly. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Happy asked. “I was asking if you’re okay?” You questioned him. Giving him a look of concern. You followed Happy’s gaze and noticed he was watching Tony. “He’s going through a tough patch right now. I know it’s odd to see him behave like this.” You rested your hand on Happy’s arm. He looked to you with concern.

Steve walked into the gym at that moment. He was in his workout clothes but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tony. He watched Tony’s movements and noticed he seemed annoyed by something. “Hey, Tony.” Steve greeted Tony casually. “Not now.” Tony grunted after a few hits. Steve said nothing but decided to walk over to where you sat. You shrugged with a sad smile. You weren’t even sure why Tony was acting the way he was. Steve nodded as he set his water bottle and towel next to the bench. He glanced at Tony before walking to the other side of the gym to where the weights sat.

Suddenly Tony quit his “attack” on the bag and turned to Steve. “I just don’t get it.” Tony stated flatly. Steve turned his attention away from the weights and looked to Tony. “What don’t you get?” Steve asked cautiously. “Why I’m not strong enough. I’ve done everything I can to be a hero. Yet I fail in the end. But you. You never fail.” Tony’s voice was filled with frustration. Steve looked to you in shock. He wasn’t sure what to say or how to handle this. “Tony, I’m only strong because of a serum.” Steve replied calmly as he looked back to Tony. “I get that. You have serum strength, Bruce has Hulk, Thor is a God, Nat is a trained assassin, and Clint is also trained in archery and combat. Yet somehow all of you are stronger than I am.” Tony looked defeated as he spoke.

“Tony, a true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart.” You stood up from where you sat and walked over to Tony. Gently pulling him into a hug. Tony’s walls fell in that moment as he embraced you. He began to weep. Happy sat in complete silence. Steve stood in shock. This was something neither one of them had seen from Tony before. “You have done so many good things. People may want you to believe that being a hero means you’re strong and win ninety percent of the time. When in reality it’s not just strength, it’s what you do to help others.” You told Tony gently.

“They’re right, you know. Out of us all, you’re the stronger one of us.” Steve admitted. You held him at arms length when his sobbing began to slow down a bit. Tears streamed down his face as he looked into your eyes. “You’ve been through so much in your life time. Yet you go out of your way to make sure everyone around you is happy. One failed mission doesn’t mean you’ve lost the right to be called a hero. Tony, you’re Iron Man. If the world doesn’t see you as a hero, just remember, you will always be my hero.” You gently kissed his lips after you spoke.

When the kiss ended he spoke softly. “Thank you.” He rested his forehead against yours. Completely forgetting that Happy and Steve were in the room also. “I meant what I said. Even if that is an ego boost, it’s the truth. At least to me it is. I can’t speak for the rest of the Avengers.” Steve said awkwardly. “It’s not an ego boost. Thank you. You’re words did help.” Tony admitted. “Sometimes all we need is a reminder of our strength.” Happy admitted. Tony stood up straight and looked to Happy with a smile. Tony walked over to where he had set his towel and wiped off his face. His spirits had been lifted and he headed for the showers. You smiled at Happy and Steve before walking out of the gym also. “That’s something I will never forget.” Steve stated. “What’s that?” Happy asked. “That even the strongest can break for a moment.” Steve said. “Well, you of all people should know about that.” Happy told Steve before walking off. 

After that things went back to normal. Everyone was off doing their own thing until dinner time. When everyone sat down to eat, Tony explained what had happened in the gym earlier. He had help from you, Happy, and Steve in explaining. Everyone agreed with what Steve had said and also what you had told Tony. In that moment Tony felt a happiness he hadn’t felt for a long time. He knew now that he will always be a hero to the people that mattered the most, even if the world stopped seeing him as hero.


End file.
